1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an authentication method and a system thereof, and more particularly, to a method of authenticating a device and service, and a system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments in Internet networking have enabled a large number of on-line services to be provided to consumers, such as bidding services provided through electronic commerce web sites and e-mailing services provided by Internet e-mail servers.
Generally consumers are to be authenticated to access the large number of on-line services provided by service providers. Specifically, if a consumer wants to receive a predetermined service, the consumer registers on an authentication system of a service provider that provides the predetermined service.
However, as the number of service providers has increased, a requirement to register on every authentication system of service providers has resulted in an inconvenience to consumers. Accordingly, it is difficult to provide consumers with a wide range of services.
Additionally, service providers want a large number of consumers to use their respective services, but such a troublesome authentication process obstructs consumers from using services. Therefore, the conventional authentication process is an obstacle to use services.